Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Inside Darth Vader's head...scary! Oneshot songfic set to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Please, please, please, review!


Dude…this is my second oneshot about Vader…yeah. Read it. The song's not mine. It's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. There was one word and I blocked it out. I didn't even know it was in the song until I looked up the lyrics. No need for swearing, so it was removed. Tough. NO flames, please review… I'll stop rambling now… Boulevard of Broken Dreams 

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known _

Long ago, I was Anakin Skywalker. I was weak, pathetic. I was nothing. Now I am Darth Vader. I am something.

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I was married to Padme Naberrie. She was my everything, I gave my all for her, I tried to save her, but she wouldn't believe me. I killed her, along with our children.

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

I had so many plans. We had so many plans. I ruined them all. No…She ruined them all! I was just trying to save her! I didn't do anything at all!

"_Yes you did. You killed her and your children." _The voice inside my head whispered.

That voice in my head always reminded me of my sins. I'll never escape it. It will a always be with me. I will, unfortunately, be alive forever. The machinery in me will just keep running, parts will be replaced, any organs I have left will be replaced with superficial ones, until there is only so a minimal amount of my actual body left to be showcased in a shiny black box.

It will never end. Ever.

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

Emperor Palpatine, "_Master", _I thought mockingly. He pretended to care, and I believed it, until it was too late. I did not see the real Palpatine until about 5 years into my bondage as a Sith Lord. He knew Padme had survived, but he didn't tell me.

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me 

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Til then I walk alone _

I am so out of touch with the Light Side of the Force that I don't know if I can ever go back. I can't even feel her. She always had some Force power within her, but not strong enough to be a Jedi. He hid her away, under the cover of ysalamiri until I was too weak to do anything about it. I have been searching for the last 15 years, but I haven't found her.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line _

_Of the edge and where I walk alone _

All this time without anyone has given me a lot of time with myself. This also, unfortunately, means I have had no other option but to spend hours upon hours with my demons, all my regrets, and all the weight of my past wrongs. I don't even know if any part of me is still Anakin Skywalker, or if I'm completely a Sith Lord, or of some fraction of me is both.

_Read between the lines _

_What's up and everything's alright _

_Check my vital signs _

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

I have a momentary coughing fit, but it soon passes. It burns in my throat, on throat muscles torn and scarred. It will always burn, just like everything else. The little black box on my chest continues to flash the different colored lights in the correct sequence. I am still alive.

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

I wish I wasn't.

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_'Til then I walk alone _

Maybe instead of me finding Padme, she will find me. I highly doubt this, though. She must hate me after all I've done to her. To her and our children.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah _

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah _

"Lord Vader?" A feminine voice snaps me from my reverie.

"What now?"

"We are approaching Yavin 4, milord."

"Very well."

_I walk alone _

_I walk a... _

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams _

_Where the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a... _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_My shadow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

And so it shall be until that heavenly day when I die.

_'Til then I walk alone... _

PLEASE REVIEW!! U know u want to!!


End file.
